


All's Fair

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent due to Sky Flames, Flame Active Character(s), Gun Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, POV Xanxus, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Arc, Varia being Varia, fighting and fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: All's Fair in Love and War, or the one where Xanxus steals Kyoya for his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocna_Mora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocna_Mora/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR) collection. 



He leaves his Officers to hunt down the Sawada brat and his so-called Guardians, and takes himself off to find the one Guardian that the intelligence suggests is  _actually_  a threat. The Rain is no match for Squalo; he knows that his Sword has already defeated the style that their intelligence says the teen uses. The Storm; well that was mostly just going to be amusing. Unless the teen had improved a  _lot_ , he was nowhere near Varia Quality. Or at least he hadn’t been when he left Italy, less than a year ago. The Sun - well he could,  _maybe_  match his in a few years. He had an Arcobaleno for his Mist; there was no way the brat could come up with anyone better. There  _wasn’t_  anyone better. And the brat’s Lightning wasn’t even worth talking about.

That left the brat’s Cloud. The brat’s Cloud who Mammon had looked at the intelligence file on and  _cursed_. And then charged him a fortune - enough that he’d actually have to take a mission himself soon, but not enough to wipe him out - before they’d been willing to explain. The Cloud was kin to an Arcobaleno; his Mist wasn’t entirely sure whether he was nephew or son to one of his colleagues. The Arcobaleno in question was the Storm, arguably the second strongest after the Old Bastard’s pet; and the Cloud was a  _very_  Classic one from all the intelligence they had.

He hadn’t been with the other teens when they’d confronted them and the Sawada brat hadn’t even looked around for his Cloud, which suggested their bond - if it existed at all - wasn’t very strong. He’d grown up around Visconti, and he  _knew_  how uncanny a bonded Cloud could be about appearing whenever their chosen territory was threatened. Which implied to him that Sawada  _wasn’t_  Kyoya Hibari’s Sky. Wasn’t his  _territory_ , and therefore seducing Kyoya Hibari away was just playing the game.

He finds the Cloud a hundred miles away, with the Cavallone Sky playing at training him. He watches them for a while; it always amuses him that people think he’s impulsive, that he can’t stalk his prey for shit. It’s almost as if they hadn’t realised he’d been responsible for ninety percent of the pranks played in the Vongola Headquarters when he’d been younger and that he runs his share of Varia missions himself, now.

(It’s also not as if CEDEF has been doing it’s job since the Old Bastard put Iemitsu in charge. He’d started training his Officers in stealth and intelligence gathering when he first took over, and he’d been so glad to see that Squalo has kept it up, along with the language requirements and Flame training he’d insisted on whilst he was ‘on ice’. They’ve only improved since then.)

Neither the Cavallone Sky nor the Cloud he’s fighting are going all out; they’re flirting - or rather the Cavallone is flirting, the idiot, and the teen he’s fairly sure is Kyoya Hibari is angry with him and playing with his food. The teen’s threat is amusing; and it suggests to Xanxus that he would be right at home amongst the rest of his Elements. If the kid truly enjoys blood- and biting - as much as his repeated use of the threat suggests, he and his Storm will get along like a house on fire.

The Cavallone is careless. Or perhaps worse, incompetent, despite his training with Reborn. Yes, he’s good at suppressing his Flames, but the Cavallone still hasn’t noticed the presence of another Sky, nor the fact that said Sky is stalking him. Which is ridiculous, given that whenever he played this game with his brothers - the thought of them still makes his heart hurt - they generally didn’t take more than an hour to realise they were being stalked. At most.

The Cloud is at least vaguely aware of him, though. Especially given that he keeps looking in his approximate direction, and doing so without fumbling his responses to the Cavallone’s whip. He tamps down his Flames even further and circles around, watching with sharp eyes, until the spar is done for the day. He resists the temptation to slit a few Cavallone men’s throats when he almost trips over one or two of them; they are, at least notionally, allied and he’s without a contract that would excuse the deaths.

He slips into the Cloud’s hotel room that night, after slipping Rain-infused sleeping pills to the Cavallone and his men. It would be incredibly easy to slit the Cloud’s throat, but the Cervello are linked to the Rings somehow. Even if he removes his half of the ring, there’s no guarantees that would be enough to avoid making them aware that he’d killed one of the brat’s Ring bearers. And they would - and could - make life difficult. If nothing else, he needs them to declare his victory before he kills them; else he’ll be forced to bathe in the collective Mafia’s blood to confirm his position.

He has a different plan, instead, and the Cloud is definitely his type, and if anything, is a little older than his own biological age. Old enough to have hormones; and hormones were something he knew  _intimately_  how to manipulate. Had learned at the foot of the named Hit-Women who had clawed their way into the upper tiers of the Vongola’s hierarchy and from watching the whores on the streets when he was younger; he’d not been too proud to learn from  _anyone_ , as long as they didn’t treat him as an idiot, or as trash.

He’s a ghost, a silent shadow in the room. The Cloud is pretty; bedding him will be absolutely no hardship at all. He loosens his grip on his Flames, allowing his Sky Flames to thicken and fill the room, and glides closer to the bed, feeding his arousal into the harmony of his Flames.

The Cloud comes up swinging in response, tonfas materialising as if from nowhere. He mentally revises the intelligence file on the teen from Flame Aware to Flame Active, and adds a tentative Mist Secondary - though he wonders if the other teen is even  _aware_  of his Flames. He doubts it, given that no illusions are reshaping the room and there’s no purple fire flickering in the Cloud's eyes.

He jumps back, and makes an abortive, reflexive grab for his X-guns, before reminding himself that he wants the Cloud alive. He cuts off the motion, and reaches for his Sky Flame instead, where they fills the room, and  _press_  down on the other teen's Will with them,  _hard_. He has access to enough Lightning Flame to harden his flesh against the couple of blows that connect whilst he’s waiting for the Flames to do their job. He’ll have wicked bruises, but no broken bones, and those'll heal quickly enough.

A wicked smile curves his lips as the Cloud slows, moving like he’s fighting through treacle, and his body showing signs of arousal. In the flush of his cheeks, and the outline of his cock against the silk of his pyjama bottoms. He steps closer, and catches the Cloud’s wrist as he attempts to hit him again. It just makes him laugh; he’s always enjoyed violence with his sex.

He kisses the hissing Cloud, and is rewarded with a bite to the lip so deep that he tastes blood. If that was suppose to scare him off, then he really does need.to introduce him to his Storm; he bears the Cloud down to the futon, and kisses him again, and again, until instead of trying to bite him, the Cloud kisses back, still sharp toothed.

There are Cloud and Mist Flames mixing with his Sky Flames in the room, and they’re a heady mix; both sets carry arousal, and the Cloud beneath him bucks up against him, rubbing his own arousal against Xanxus’s leather sheathed cock.

He fumbles for the lubricant he’d shoved in his pocket earlier, and shucks his clothing, dumping it in a pile; the Cloud sprawls on the futon while he does, hands lazily teasing himself and quite obviously drunk on the Flames that they’ve both filled the room with. There’s a moment of decision; fuck or be fucked. He enjoys both, but fucking will work better for his plan.

There are no words between the two of them, though, and he cages the smaller man beneath him, using his seven inches of extra height and close to fifty pounds of weight advantage against him ruthlessly. The Cloud glares at him, but sucks the fingers he offers him and spreads his legs, tilting his hips up to make access easier, and the way he submits just thickens his Flames further.

The guardian muscle gives easily to his probing fingers, sucking them in greedily. He likes the holes he fucks tight, so he leaves the preparation at that. A little lubrication on his cock, and then he’s spearing the Cloud beneath him on it. He’s hot and tight around him, and he lifts one of the Cloud’s legs on to his shoulder, opening him further, allowing him to press deeper into the lithe body beneath him.

It doesn’t take very long before the pain of the Cloud’s face from the relatively raw entry metamorphoses into something far closer to pleasure, and then he’s pushing into him with more than just flesh. His Flames, his very Will; a Cloud, more than any other Flame demands strength from their Sky. Strength enough to be interesting; strength enough to hold their attention, and he’s confident he can do that. Certainly more so than either the Sawada brat or the Cavallone. The Cloud matches him, starting to recover from being Flame drunk, and learning  _fast_.

He’s not surprised when sharp teeth embed themselves in his flesh, and he releases his hold on the teen to wrap one hand around the Cloud’s cock and stroke it roughly, forcing more pleasure on the man beneath him. He’s rewarded by twitching, painfully tight muscles that damn near strangle his cock and a handful of cum - he licks it from his fingers and rides out the Cloud’s orgasm. That was only  _part_  of what he wanted from him and he lifts the Cloud’s other leg up onto his other shoulder, folding the man almost in half beneath him and fucks him like he was made for this.

(It’s quite possible this Cloud is made for him, with the way his body takes him, and the way his Flames lick around him, making him shiver and amplifying his arousal. He’s wasted on the Cavallone or the Sawada brat. He doubts either of them could invoke this response from this man; would instead end up beneath him, possessed by this Cloud rather than possessing him.)

It’s not a binding. You can’t bind a Cloud. Not without killing yourself eventually, but you can set a trap. You can bait it with something that the Cloud will return to, again and again, and about which they’ll become territorial, and pleasure and pain and dominance and submission make an excellent lure.

This position allows him to hit the smaller man’s prostate relentlessly, allows him to drive his full length into the body beneath him as he chases his own pleasure, and means that he can wring a second, weaker orgasm from the Cloud he’s stealing away from Sawada. The knot of white hot heat and Flames at the base of his spine untangles itself abruptly with those spasms, pleasure spiking up his spine and his Flames spitting from his cock along with his cum, marking the Cloud as  _his_.

Not harmonised, not yet. Not until Kyoya Hibari comes to him of his own free will, but that’s only a matter of time, and the fighting and the fucking will be  _glorious_. A few more nights like this, though, and there will be no Cloud to fight for Sawada, and the Gola Mosca and it’s ‘passenger’ will be surplus to requirements.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fucking and fighting aren’t so very different, are they?” Xanxus asked the question with a certain unholy glee in his eyes. The Cloud had come to  _him_. It may have been to fight, but he’d still sought him out.

The Cloud didn't answer verbally, but he did drop his Tonfas, and Xanxus smiled internally when they disappeared in a faint flash of Indigo Flame. He'd been right the previous night; the other teen did have Mist Flames. He holstered his own pistols, securing them and stepped into the Cloud's next blow, rocking with the force of it, but also grabbing hold of the other's hair, and dragging him around and into a biting kiss.

Their teeth clashed, and he got his tongue bitten when he tried to thrust it into the Cloud's mouth, but that just brought him more sharply to full arousal. When he palmed the other teen's crotch, he found him fully hard too, and he laughed, a triumphal laugh that made the Cloud's eyes flash purple.

Perhaps the laughter had been a mistake, he thought, moments later, when the Cloud managed to pin him down. But then again, ending up in this position had always been a possibility when he'd started to "fish" for this Cloud. Shaking his head, and earning a blow to his temple for it, he called up a sliver of his Flames, and burned off their respective clothes, leaving the Cloud sat, straddling his hips.

He could buck up, and take the other teen raw, given his position, but he was curious, wanting to know what the Cloud's next move would be. He was rewarded by a tonfa across the throat, pinning him down.

"Lube." The word was a demand, and Xanxus gestured lazily at the bedside table.

He'd give himself even odds as to whether the Cloud planned to ride him or was going to try and take him. The first he'd allow, the second; well the other teen would have to be  _his_  Cloud, and good and bound before he'd let that happen, and he admired the swish of the other teen's hips as he crossed the room, and bent, deliberately, to retrieve the lube.

The Cloud was a  _tease_.

One leg was hiked up on the bed, and then he was pressing slick fingers into himself, opening up that pretty little hole that Xanxus wanted to fuck. He did so far quicker than he'd been expecting the other teen to take, and he watched, eyes lit with his own Flames as he did so.

And then one of the Cloud's tonfas was dropping back into his hand, and Xanxus had to swallow, convulsively, as he watched the other teen press it into his body with exaggerated slowness, easing the long, slender weapon into his own body. That was -

His hand dropped to his cock of it's own accord, and he stroked it with the same, achingly slow pace. So. His Cloud was kinky, was he? Xanxus could work with that. Wondered in fact what the other teen would look like with his mouth wrapped around one of his pistols, fellating it. He decided it would  _have_  to happen, and then concentrated on the show in front of him.

"If you want something bigger, Kyoya Hibari?" The other teen snarled, and he had to blink as the tonfa seemed to swell in size, and  _fuck_  how was he  _taking_  that? He was on his feet, and crossing the room even before he realised he was, wanting to touch that stretched hole, to tug the tonfa clear and fuck the Cloud so badly that it ached in his gut. He cursed silently at the last thought; caught by the Cloud. Not it only remained to be seen if he'd  _caught_  the Cloud.

The Cloud laughed and the tonfa vanished from his body, absorbed back into his Mist Flames, and then was turning, pouncing and Xanxus found himself on his back, and the other teen, the one he wanted as his Cloud, easing Xanxus's cock into his greedy, open hole.

The Cloud rode him, concentrating on his own pleasure, and Xanxus reached out with his Flames, only to find them welcomed, and that the Cloud wrapped them around himself and carried on taking his own pleasure from the way Xanxus's cock knocked against his prostate as he rode him.

The way the Cloud took his Flames, made his own surge, wanting to claim the teen, and he flipped their positions.

"Mine. Mine, aren't you, Kyoya Hibari?" He punctuated his claim with a fierce thrust, shoving his cock as deep into the body beneath him as he could. "Say it, damn you." A second hard lunge and a third, but rather than answering, the Cloud only turned his head and bit the wrist there, hard. Sinking his teeth into flesh, and drawing blood, and fuck that made Xanxus's Flames  _burn_.

"Oh, if you're going to be like that -" he drew one of his pistols and slammed the butt into the Cloud's jaw to make him release his grip. It left blood trickling down to pool in his hand, but it did work. "- you can fellate my fucking pistol for me."

The Cloud just laughed at him, teeth bloody, and Xanxus forced the gun into his mouth, before raising the bloody hand and wrist to his mouth and licking the blood off. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun."

Lifting one of Cloud's legs onto his shoulder he leaned forward, pressing himself into the smaller teen with all his considerable weight advantage, before drawing back and slamming in again, and again and again, whilst the Cloud stared at him. He shifted his angle, and then there was the faintest muscle twitch and he smiled his own wolfish smile as the Cloud started to lick and suckle on his pistol.

Hn, so it was give and take when it comes to this, his, cloud. He could work with that. He pushed his Flames into the pistol, made it heat, and that just seemed to make the other teen work harder to worship the weapon. He kept hitting that spot he’d found, and then an evil thought surfaced. The safety on the pistol his Cloud was wielding was on, but he still pulled the trigger, allowing it to click and snap and that brought his kinky fucking Cloud off. Made him tense and cum spurt between the two of them.

Pulling the pistol out of his Cloud's mouth, he folded him in half, and kissed the bloodied and bruised lips again. It didn't surprise him when the Cloud bit him though. Not with the way he was still thrusting into his twitching hole. He reached between the two of them and stroked the softening cock, his hand full of Sky Flames. He was still aroused and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to bring the Cloud off again.

He pulled out and flipped the Cloud over, and dragged him into a better position for what he wanted now. Face down, ass up; he drove back in, fingers tightening around sharp hipbones and fucked him. Hard. With long lunging strokes, that had his cockhead popping past the guardian muscle on every stroke.

He was getting damned close now, but here was one more thing he wanted, and he grasped his would be Cloud by the hair and dragged him back upright with him, keeping him with him impaled on his cock as he did so. The Cloud came with him, easier this time, and he snarled in pleasure, before biting at his neck and throat.

" _Accept, damn you."_  He shoved the other forward again, and punched back into him with both his cock and his Flames this time, and the resistance folded, leaving him cumming, deep into  _HIS_  Cloud's body as Kyoya Hibari accepted him. It left him panting and exhausted, Flames as spent as his cock, but victory tasted incredibly sweet.

The only problem was that the flare ...

"Voooiii, shitty boss. Some of us are trying to fucking sleep. What the fuck are you fucking doing, anyway to be so fucking noisy?"

... would attract attention. No matter. He pulled out of his Cloud, and watched as his cum, and a little blood trickled from the hole he'd been abusing, and flopped onto the bed next to his Cloud. Fishing the half-Ring of the Cloud Guardian out of his drawer, he twirled it on his finger and slid it onto the same finger the teen's existing half was on. It snapped together with a Purple Flare, and his grin was even more wolfish than earlier's, if possible, at the proof that Kyoya Hibari was  _his_.


End file.
